harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elli (FoMT)
Elli is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Elli is the nurse at the local clinic in Mineral Town. She also has the responsibility of caring for her mischievous little brother Stu and her ailing grandmother, Ellen. Despite her hardships, Elli is always kind and patient. Elli's family is very important to her, especially after her parents died many years ago. Elli spends most of her time working at the Clinic, but visits her grandmother on days off. She has developed a crush on her boss, the Doctor. She gets frustrated at times that Doctor seems to be completely oblivious to her feelings. They will ultimately still marry, however, if the player does not pursue Elli. If the character marries Elli, she will not quit her job at the clinic.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Heart Events Black Heart Event Requirements: Elli is at a black heart level, or higher. Go into the Mineral Clinic after 9AM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Stu will be teasing Elli with a bug, he knows that she hates them! When your character walks into the Clinic, Stu will hide behind you. Elli will still be angry with Stu, even though Stu will say he doesn't understand why she is upset. He's just trying to have fun, right? If you answer with "not really," it will make Elli happy. Stu will be upset, but he'll get over it. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: You've seen the black heart event, and Elli has a purple heart or higher. You'll find this next event at Mineral Clinic on a Thursday, Saturday or Sunday in between 9AM and 7PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Jeff walks into the Clinic at the same time as you do, and he is looking very ill. The Doctor will see Jeff, and ask Elli to bring some medication for Jeff. Elli accidentally brings Jeff the wrong medicine! She is very upset at her mistake, even if Jeff still starts to feel a little bit better. Mistakes happen, and if you assure Elli that she's doing a good job she'll feel a little better. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Elli is at a blue heart or higher after watching all of the other events. You'll need to own the largest version of the rucksack and have an empty slot available. On a sunny Wednesday go to Ellen's house between 9AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Elli has made some food for Stu, but Stu doesn't appreciate it and runs away. Elli is very upset by this, and Ellen certainly can't go and look for Stu. Ellen will ask you to go find Stu, and if you tell them that you will, Ellen will tell you that Stu probably went to the church. You find Stu, and he didn't realize how upset he had made Elli, and decides to return home. As thanks, Elli will give you a gift. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You've watched all of the other events, and Elli has a heart level of yellow or higher. On Mineral Beach, you'll find Elli on a Wednesday between 9AM and 6PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com If it's a sunny day, she should be there on her day off. Today, she's thinking about her family. She misses her family very much, as she thinks on past memories. Elli wonders if her Mother would be proud of the way that she's been raising Stu. Tell Elli that she's been doing a good job, and you will make her very happy. Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Elli at a red heart. Elli likes you more then Doctor, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event Visit Mineral Clinic on any day of the week (except for Tuesday or Wednesday) during regular clinic hours.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You will see the first phase of the doctor’s rival event. Elli will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the hospital, and Doctor will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Elli is a little disappointed that Doctor only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Elli may have feelings for him. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event If you go to Ellen's house on a Monday between 9AM and 7PMThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com, you can watch this second event. Ellen isn't feeling well, and so Doctor has stopped by to see her. After it's determined that she probably has a cold and will need some rest, Doctor asks Ellen how her legs are. He knows that she is constantly in pain, and that he is powerless to help her, and it frustrates him. Ellen and Elli insist that Doctor is doing the best that he can which makes him feel a little better. ---- Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 2 or later in order to witness this event. If it is Year 2 or later and you've seen the other events, go to Mineral Clinic on a day that's not Tuesday or Wednesday in between 9AM and 3PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com It appears that Doctor is sick! Elli suggests that Doctor takes a day off, but he is stubborn and refuses. After all, he is the only Doctor in town! Elli tells him not to overdo it, or she will be upset with him. Doctor laughs, and comments that Elli would make a good wife someday. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 4 or later, after seeing all of the other heart events. If you've met those requirements, this event will take place on Mineral Beach in between 7PM and 10PM on a Wednesday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com The weather must also be sunny. You will see Doctor approach Elli on the beach. When she asks why he's come here, he will mumble nervously about her Grandmother at first, but then admits that he loves Elli. Elli will be flattered as Doctor continues to explain why he wants her by his side. Elli and Doctor will get married 7 days after this event. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant. Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Stu is Sick Visit Ellen's home in between 11AM and 1PM on a Wednesday. Stu's Fever fogu.com Stu, Elli and Ellen are inside. It appears that Stu has a bit of a fever, so Elli suggests that they go to see Doctor. Stu is reluctant to go, but agrees to it. Elli is going to find Doctor, and asks that you bring Stu to the clinic for her. When Elli finds Doctor, he says that Stu is going to be fine. You bring Stu back to Ellen's home, and the event will end at 3PM. ---- Playtime with Stu On a Wednesday, visit Ellen's home in between 10AM and 5PM.Stu's Playtime fogu.com Inside, you'll find Ellen, Stu and Elli. Stu asks you if you'd like to play with him. If you agree to play with him, the event will end at 7PM. ---- Ellen's Letter Visit Ellen's house on a Wednesday between 9AM and 1PM.Grandpa's Letter fogu.com When you arrive, Elli, Ellen and Stu ask you about your farm work and note how hard it must be. It reminds Ellen of how Elli works, even on her days off. Just then, Elli remembers that she forgot to return a book to Doctor and goes to take it off of the bookshelf. Instead of a book, Elli finds a letter that was stuck in between the books. The letter is addressed to Ellen. When Ellen opens it, she finds some very kind words from her husband. Her husband never actually gave Ellen the letter because he was too embarrassed! ---- Cooking for the Girls After you've expanded your house and purchased a kitchen, try cooking anytime after 8AM. There is a chance that Ann, Popuri, Karen and Mary will stop by. Cook for the Girls fogu.com Each of them have come to ask if you'll cook them something using your new kitchen. If you speak to each of the girls, they will each have a different request for what they'd like to eatCook for the Girls fogu.com: *Karen will ask for french fries, tempura or popcorn. *Ann will ask for mushroom rice, a hotcake or cheese fondue. *Popuri will request fried rice, an omelet or or scrambled eggs. *Mary will ask for relax tea, veggie juice or a chocolate cake. *Elli will request strawberry milk, hot milk or a sandwich. This event may happen more than once and only happens in More Friends of Mineral Town. ---- Sleepover! After buying your big bed, you'll randomly see this event. Before you go to bed at night, you'll hear a knock at the door. Ann, Mary, Popuri, Karen and Elli have all showed up at your doorstep. The girls have heard that you purchased a big bed and want to sleep in it. With all five of them in the bed, it seems a little bit cramped and uncomfortable. The girls leave after deciding that the bed isn't big enough for all of them. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Elli's Research After Elli and Doctor have gotten married, visit the clinic between 12PM and 7PM. Elli Studies Medicine fogu.com Elli is inside trying to study, but is struggling. Luckily, Doctor helps her with the part that she's stuck on. After thanking Doctor for his help, the two of them notice that you've arrived. Elli says that she's reading up on possible cures for her grandmother's legs. Encouraging Elli to keep studying will increase your friendship with her. If you tell her to give up and put her grandmother in a hospital instead, you will lose friendship points with Elli. 'Gallery' Indexdd.jpeg|Elli's wedding. ElliDress.png|Elli receiving a gift. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town